bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Venice Storm
Bikini Rangers Venice Storm (often abbreviated as BRVS) is the parody season of television drama series. It is the fifth installment of the popular Bikini Rangers series of tokusatsu shows and the first of the series to air entirely in the Post-Azoong/Indigo series, and with it came the show's introduction to television high-definition broadcasting. It is also the 5th Anniversary series of the Bikini Rangers series, but will contain some elements from Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Power Rangers Megaforce. It aired in September 6, 2011 - June 19, 2012. With FremantleMedia buying the franchise, the show will be produced by Bikini Rangers Productions. Synopsis A reality star (Heidi Montag), a adult film model (Angelina Valentine,Rebeca Linares,London Keyes) and a Model (Tristan Kingsley), are model students of the Venice Academy, under the tutelage of Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo and Ron Jermey. Although it seems as if they will never be good enough to be full-fledged superheroline, they are the only five left when the evil Lord Negaverse, arrives on Earth and captures all the other model students. Their she, who was kidnapped by Negaverse, decided that they would become Venice Storm Rangers and gave them Venice Storm Morphers to allow them to transform. As the Venice Storm Rangers, they fought to save the world from Lord Negaverse and her space minions, using nitros created by Nicole Oring for emergencies. Over time, they were joined by the Twilight Thunder Rangers, Gina Lynn and Mariah Milano, Tyler Faith as well, who gained knight powers in a trip to the past. A new generation of Bikini Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Venice Solar Symbols of Power", which give them control over the elements of: Sky, Ocean, Nature, Land and Thunder. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Nitros, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Charaters The Venice Storm Rangers Main article: Venice Storm Rangers Megatorn Rangers Main article: Megatorn Rangers Special Venice Rangers Main article: Special Venice Rangers Other Heroines Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *Acrdia Robo *Matt Damon *Nicole Oring *Cyber Tyler Guest Allies *Ninja Mask Rangers **Blake Lively **Leighton Meester **Michelle Trachtenberg **Jessica Szohr **Taylor Momsen **Lady Gaga Veteran Bikini Rangers Team Villains *Lord Negaverse *Wendy Williams *Christina Hendricks *UMG (Ution Mechaza Gympo) *Bonehead *Spike *Tikiers (footsoldiers) *Medusa *The Big Sleep No More Supporting Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters Venice Planet Masters *Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo *Ron Jeremy Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Venice Storm Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Venice Storm) The fifth season consisted that aired between September 6, 2011-June 19,2012. Songs Opening theme *Gotta find that Dragon Ball! (Dragon Ball 1995 Theme) **Lyrics & Composition:Peter Berring Ending theme *Gotcha☆Goseiger **Lyrics & Composition:Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) *Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX **Lyrics & Composition:Hideyuki Takahashi *Gotcha☆Goseiger (TYPE 2 Gosei Angel Version)" **Lyrics & Composition:Goseigers & Hideyuki Takahashi Notes *It is the first season in Production is set in New Zealand/Australia but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian, while it will be set for broadcast in High-definition. *It will also be the first series, part of the newly-improved FremantleMedia banner RTL, to feature an some annual change in costume and cast. *This is the second series to LGBT-related television programs. (It's was Ninja Mask.) *This is the second season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. (It's was Ninja Mask) *This is the first team to be assembled from three (3) different factions of rangers,rather than one group from the same power source. **If one doesn't count, Mariah Milano as a Blue Ranger, this is the first season in which the additional animal is given to a non-Blue Ranger,will appear later in the series. *It is the first season to have exactly four (4) morphing calls, no more less. *This is the first series to actually have the rangers attend high school. *This is the first season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a Pink Ranger. *This is the first season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a African American Female Ranger. *This is the first season to the shortest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 48 episodes total of 253 episodes and series each season. *There is a special Behind the Scenes Fifth Anniversary Special on LineOne. *This is the Four (4) Retro Rangers seasons Fifth Anniversary Team-Up Special to have the original colors with their respective genders. *This also based some adaptation from Tensou Sentai Goseiger ''and ''Power Rangers Megaforce. *Episode 45, "Justice Leauge Rangers", marks the 250th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. *This is the fourth series with a Green and Black ranger at the same time (first one being'' Bikini Rangers: The Original Series, then ''Bikini Rangers RPM and Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask). *Bikini Rangers Venice Storm is only as the shortest running Anniversary series, with only 48 episodes. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as[[ Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder| Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder]]. DVD Releases To Be added Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Venice Storm Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:Anniversary Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series